Drive
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: I always knew what my job was- to kill at least that's what they told us we were. They always told us to give in to the drive to kill, but they underestimated our ability to think for ourselves and fight back. I underestimated too I didn't think leaving would drive me to this even two years later when the pain should have healed and yet I'm sitting here wanting to die. Simon/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Darkest Powers Trilogy at all. **_

_**No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new. - Steve Jobs **_

_**Chapter 1- I'm hit by a car. **_

_**Jade's POV **_

"Just do it." I muttered to myself looking out into the rode. "End it already." I repeated. I looked around waiting for a car to come for me to end everything right there. As I stood there I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Could I do this could I really just end my life right here?" I thought.

That's what they wanted right? Me Dead, gone, and soon to be forgotten. That's what my biological mom had told me hours before. I expected her to hold me in her arms and tell me I'll be okay and how much she wanted and loved me. I sighed it didn't go that way she said having me was the biggest mistake she ever made. I closed my eyes and pushed away the thought.

"What about Ky he needs you that should be enough." Said a voice in my head. "He doesn't need me he needs her Hope", I thought back "that blonde princess that he's loved since for ever."

I bit my lip and sat down in the grass near the rode. When the car comes I'll run in front of it if I'm lucky I'll get hit by an eighteen wheeler. "Freaks like me don't belong in this world." I muttered as I made a small ball of electricity and thought about Ky.

Ky was my pair, my mate I guess you could call him. He and I were supposed to get married have kids at least that's what the General our "Father" told us. There were ten of us five girls Phoebe, Hope, Nicole, Skylar,and me. With five boys Scott, Chase, Joey, Will, and Ky.

I hadn't seen the others in two years not since we all went our separate ways after the fire I'd left and went South, Ky and Hope went East, Chase and Skylar went East too so they could find their mom. Phoebe said she was going were ever the wind called her so Scott followed with her to make sure she didn't fly of with the wind.

I chuckled softly at the thought. Nicole went West she was going to head South with me, but changed her mind. Will headed up North probably into Canada with Joey.

I smiled slightly when I thought of them they could be doing anything. Nicole was probably breaking hearts, Sky and Chase were probably partying like no tomorrow, Ky and Hope were- I didn't want to think about them, Will and Joey probably eating and playing sports, Phoebe and Scott were probably building stuff as usual well Scott doing all the work while Phoebe rambled about butterflies. I smiled softly but my smile faded. "What if their all dead?" I tried to shake the thought away. "Forget it if they are you'll be with them soon enough." I thought bitterly.

That's when I heard the car noises coming up and I stood up and walked into the street and held up my hand a ball of energy forming to blind the driver and I closed my eyes.

**Ok so that's it my first darkest powers fanfic I hope you like and don't worry Chloe and the others are coming up next. I hope Jade's melodramatic attitude doesn't annoy. Don't worry she won't be like this in the end of the story. So please review CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Darkest Powers Trilogy. **

"**The simplest acts of kindness are by far more powerful then a thousand heads bowing in prayer." **

― **Mahatma Gandhi **

**Chapter 2- Bad first impressions **

**Jade POV **

Well I can say I totally I blind the guy because he hit me. The moment he hit me I regretted my decision even more than finding my "Mom". I'd never felt some much pain in my life and for me that's saying something. When I heard a loud crack and felt pain shoot through my arm I knew I'd broken it. I groaned and tried to move it. "Bad Idea." I thought as I tried to calm down trying to remind myself that it would heal soon maybe a day or so. I looked up and saw the figures approaching. While I had been accessing my wounds so had they from what I could tell they weren't hurt maybe some bruises. I focused on the figures again. A man and women moved towards me slowly. The biggest figure was to far behind he looked at me warily as held a small girl behind him slightly. "I can't hurt her much and I wouldn't waste my energy when my arms broken." I thought. "We aren't going to hurt you are you alright?"

Said the older man I stared at him with a look that probably said : "Do I look alright?" He sighed with a hint of a smile as the women moved slightly towards me holding out a rag and moved it towards my arm which had cut on it. When she wiped it slightly I winced and closed my eyes. I opened them when she gasped and I looked at my arm the blood was there but the cut looked like it was already healing maybe a day old or so. The woman looked up at me and back to my arm.

"What are you?" Demanded the tallest figure. " Derek?" Said two voices who saw the panic on my face. The first voice belonged to the short girl figure behind him and a boy I couldn't make out what they looked like well even with my night vision. Another figure stepped forward it was another girl with dark hair. "Do you speak English?" she said slowly. "Yes." Came my short reply I didn't mean to be rude but I was already annoyed that my - I can't believe I'm saying this,my stupid plan hadn't worked. "Then why aren't you answering?" Said the tall boy again. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I retorted back to him with a serene voice. The smaller boy with what I could tell was blonde hair moved forward a little . " Hi I'm Simon and that's my asshole of a brother Derek see now I'm not a stranger now you know my name ." He said softly getting down to my level. "Can you tell us your name at least?" I stared at him for a moment and barely above a whisper I said. "Jade my names Jade." As a winced as the woman touched my arm again.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere else." Said the older man looking around. "The car doesn't look like it took much damage." Said a softer voice. If I hadn't known better I would've have mistaken the voice for Nicole just without the confidence and authority that she was known for. The man nodded and looked towards me. "Jade would you like to come with us?" I was quiet for a moment before I nodded it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go they didn't look to threatening I reasoned. "Yeah I'll go with you.'' I said noting the look on the taller boy Derek's face who looked like he wanted to object. I stood up slowly barely wincing as I moved my arm and sore legs. The blonde Simon helped me up slightly and I leaned on his shoulder as he helped me to their car or van whatever you want to call it. As he helped me climb in I looked around the van looked like someone had be living in it. Though I couldn't judge I lived in worse places than a van. I winced slightly climbing in the van and sitting down towards a window. As the others climb in Simon sat next to me and Derek sat across from me along with the small girl. The final girl sat next to Simon and the adults climb in the front.

I was quiet for a minute as I gave them an analyzing glance my eyes stopping on the tallest figure.

My grey eyes meeting his green eyes I could tell he didn't trust me and honestly I didn't really trust him either and I stared right back simply raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm Chloe." Said the smallest girl with a small smile, she had black hair that contrasted greatly with her pale skin with blue doe like eyes. Glancing away from Derek I turned to her and returned the smile quietly saying.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded to the girl next to Simon. "That's Tori." I smiled when she gave me a short. "Hi Jade." Tori girl had short black hair and dark eyes. "So Jade?" Derek said gaining my attention again as I turned to him. "Yeah?" I say trying keep my voice as calm and serene as possible something I'm terrible at. "What are you?" I looked at him for a moment. "What are you?" I reply coyly to him. The blonde Simon looked like he wanted to laugh, but kept a straight face. "Ladies first." He replied and I saw Chloe give him a disapproving look. " I don't know why don't you ask the bastards or umm scientists who experimented on me for thirteen years?" I retorted. Chloe's eyes widened a little "You were experimented on?" I turned to her and replied. "Yes, Yes I was were you?"

**Ok everyone here we are a little cliff hanger. I hope you don't mind Jade's attitude I know she's acting a little bitchy right now, but character development will change that. So please review it motivates me to write more. Bye :) **

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing I was going to update sooner, but I had to finish some work for my school, but I'm going to try to update sooner. **

**Wolfgirl336699: Thanks for reviewing my story I really appreciate it and I'm happy you thought the beginning was good hopefully you like this chapter too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Darkest Powers Trilogy. **

"**. . .sometimes one feels freer speaking to a stranger than to people one knows. Why is that? Probably because a stranger sees us the way we are, not as he wishes to think we are." - Carlos Ruiz Zafón **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews,follows, and favorites.**

**Chapter 3- New Friends?**

* * *

**Jade's POV **

Chloe's eyes widened a little bit and she looked at Simon and Tori who shrugged and to Derek who's mouth seemed to resemble a thin line as he gave me a hard look before nodding to Chloe.

"Have you ever heard of the Edison group or the Genesis II project?" she asks and I shake my head no. "Never heard of it- what the hell is it?"

I ask and Tori responds bitterly. "A group of bastards that do experiments on supernaturals and kill them if they "fail" in short." She says and my eyebrows raise. "Sounds like Sector 16." I reply to her. "Sector What?" Simon asks and I give a humorless laugh. "Sector 16 is where I grew up it's in Nebraska." I respond to him.

"Where there other subjects their?" Derek asks and I grit my teeth. "They aren't subjects their people- their my family." I respond coldly.

"How many?" Chloe asks and I shift my gaze to her. "20 ten normies and ten not so normies?" I say and Simon raises an eyebrow.

"Normies?" He says a faint smile appears on my face and I nod. "Yep that's what we called them normies." I say giving him a smile.

"What's with all the smiling?" I think to myself, but I shake it off when Derek clears his throat.

"So what are your powers?" He asks seeming generally curious and I'm quiet for a moment. "Should I tell them?" I think to myself and a tiny voice in my head replies "Yes." and I nod.

"I have the powers of Photokinesis- which you already saw- the whole light trick thing I did and Electrokinesis the ability to generate and manipulate-" I say, but I'm cut of by the woman. "Electricity, electric currents and lightning." She finishes for me and I nod. "Exactly." I agree. "Which makes you more susceptible to-" She starts and I cut her off. "Being struck by lightning." I finish smoothly. "I'm Lauren Fellows I'm Chloe aunt."

I smile at her trying not to stare though there's something oddly familiar about her. "Here we are." Says the man as we pull up to an old motel- but hell why am I complaining? I've been to worse.

As we file in he introduces himself as Kit- Simon and Derek's dad. "So you girls will all room together OK?" Kit asks and we all nod following Lauren to our room..

After a short conversation with Lauren I had convinced her my arm would heal she let me go. Once Lauren leaves for her own room Chloe, Tori, and I look awkwardly at each other.

"So what are your powers?" I ask them awkwardly and Chloe responds first. "I'm a necromancer I can see ghosts." She tells me and I nod turning to Tori. "I'm a witch." She says and I smile

"Where's your broom?" I ask innocently and she laughs at me. "You don't know much about witches do you? Didn't you have witches at Sector 16?" She asks and I shrug.

"We didn't know each others powers." I respond with a yawn and a wince as I prop my arm on one of the pillows. "We should probably get some rest." Chloe states looking very tired herself and I agree quickly getting comfortable to sleep.

I don't go to sleep though and I look up at the ceiling as I think my mother's harsh words that felt like a slap to the face.

Without meaning to I let a tear slip down my face and I looked out the window from my bed and I shake the feeling off and after about 30 minutes I fall asleep.

* * *

**Ok guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update and I know this chapters really short but I've been pretty busy with The King's Ward and Half-Blood in Hogwarts (The Re-write). So I hope you forgive me and as always don't forget to review. Bye :) **

* * *

**Response to Comments **

**Leah: Thanks for telling me that I try to work on that.**

**SimplyRosey : You have to finish the series it's great. **

**WeirdestWriter: Thanks **

**Lily Potter: So nice to meet your and thanks I just don't want Jade to be a B*tch. **

**Nikki Writes A Lot: IKR it's kinda hard, but I love it so it's worth it. **

**SmoshyGirl: You random girl on the internent are now my friend because you love Smosh :) Oh and thanks for reviewing. **

**WiseGirl: Annabeth Chase? :o **

**ChloeXDerekDP: Thanks I'm glad you like her :) **

**The Oracle: Rachel and Annabeth :O you realize that this isn't Percy Jackson LOL :P but thanks for reviewing and don't worry all will be revealed soon...**

* * *

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Darkest Powers Trilogy at all.**

**Family is not an important thing. It's everything - Michael J. Fox **

**Chapter 4 My Family**

* * *

_*Flashback 3rd Person POV*_

_Jade was sitting on her bed quietly drawing on her sketch pad to keep herself from being nervous though it wasn't helping. "So are you ready?" A voiced asked and Jade didn't bother to look up knowing the voice. "Yep, I'm ready as I'll ever be how about you?" she responded looking up at Skylar who seemed nonchalant about it with a shrug._

_ "Well I don't really have a choice now do I?" She responded the bitterness clear in her voice, Skylar was definitely the most rebellious of them all always challenging authority, a far cry from quiet Hope and Jade and even the shy-turned confident leader Nicole._

_ As for Phoebe well...that was a different class all together. Skylar was tall, dark-skinned with green cat-like eyes that had a mischievous glint in them and her shoulder length black hair was in a ponytail. _

_Smiling Jade stood up and stretched as she heard foot-steps approaching. _

_Nicole sauntered in smoothly along with Sergeant Baker even though Jade cool tell Nicole's smile was fake and that she was just as against this as Skylar was. _

_Though she was very small and petite Nicole was a forced to be reckoned with. Nicole's skin wasn't as dark like Skylar's and Chase's , though it definitely wasn't pale like Jade, Phoebe, and Hope's. Her skin was a light brown a contrast to her light innocent looking blue eyes.  
_

_"Ok everyone Nicole will be handing you your sheets with you pairs name on it." Sergeant Baker announced before taking his leave not wanting to be attacked if they were upset about their pairs. _

_For a moment no one said anything and finally Ky spoke. "We should open them." He said and Hope nodded in agreement with him turning to Nicole who nodded. _

_"Ok," she started clearing her throat and opening the paper. "Hope you'll be paired with Chase."  
Nicole stated and Hope bit her lip and smiled fighting back tear as she shot Chase a smile._

_If anyone had looked at Ky they would have noticed his crestfallen expression when her heard Chase's name. _

_Chase on the other hand looked nonchalant about it like his sister Skylar did about it though he shot her a quick smile. _

_"Ok umm Skylar your paired with Will." she said smiling and Skylar shrugged, hiding her smile and turning to Will sending him a wink that said: "I told you so." _

_Jade sent Skylar and Hope a quick smile that they both returned though Hope returned it slower than Skylar._

_Nicole looked on the list again and started to smirk, but bit her lip "Scott you were paired with Phoebe?" She said trying to keep from laughing along with the rest of the group._

_Scott looked thoroughly annoyed as he stared a Phoebe who seemed completely oblivious to his reaction and hugged him._

_Nicole smiled and laughed "Aww how cute my turn." She said checking the list for her name "I'm paired wit-this isn't happening, this must be a mistake" she stuttered her eyes wide with disbelief._

_"Who'd you get paired with?" Jade asked biting her lip to keep from laughing at her friend's reaction.  
"Joey..." Nicole squeaked angrily. "What?!" Joey asked running up to where Nicole was standing and looking at the list. "This a mistake, there's no way in hell that I'm having a kid with you ever." He said glaring at Nicole as though she'd chosen him._

_Nicole gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Don' .Dare. Like I'd ever want to kids with you, have you looked in the mirror lately?" She asked him and he responded with a "How dare you?!" _

_Honestly in Jade's opinion Joey was pretty cute with dark hair and Hazel eyes. Shaking her head at her arguing friends Jade headed over to wear Ky was sitting and for a moment she stood there taking in his appearance_

_Ky had shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to captivate her,shaking it off the walked over to him. "So I guess it's you and me then." She stated and Ky nodded. "Yep you and me." He said looking towards Hope.  
"You were hoping to get Hope I'm sorry." Jade told him sympathetically and he nodded._

_"At I have you though, my best-friend." he told her with a small smile and Jade nodded in agreement fighting back her own tears at the word friend as she sat down and put her head on his shoulder.**  
**_

_*end of flashback* _

* * *

_****_When I woke up it was dawn sitting up I'd looked around trying to figure out what had woken me up. I soon realized that I had shocked myself during my sleep and I silently cursed myself.

I looked towards Chloe and Tori who were both sound asleep. Quietly I crept towards the bathroom washing my face I looked in the mirror and began braiding my black hair.

I turned and looked out the mirror and saw a park not far from the motel - I looked outside to see Chloe and Tori still sound asleep.

I reached in my pocket and found a pencil and a folded wad of a bunch of papers that I called my sketchbook in it smiling I quickly snuck out and headed to the lobby.

* * *

"Leaving so soon." A voice said to me and I jumped slightly turning around to find Simon standing in front of me smiling slightly.

"No, I was walking to the park to draw." I tell him as he approaches me and he smiles.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks me and I nod "Sure of course." I say with a smile that he returns.

It's a little awkward as we walk and I couldn't get myself to say much , thankfully the walk was very short.

"Here we are." I say awkwardly with a quick smile and he smiles back.

"Let's sit down." He suggests and I nod heading to a bench.

When we sit down I turn to him and he smiles. "So what are your powers?" I ask him curiously. "I'm a sorcerer and Derek's a werewolf if you're wondering." He tells me and I nod "How'd you get here anyway?" I ask him and he tells me about Lyle House, meeting Chloe, and how they've escaped so far.

I listen quietly as sit there and he frowns. "Am I boring you?" He asked and I shake my head no. "No of course not." I tell him with a smile.

"Well, what about you?" He asks and I shrug "There's not much to tell" I tell him and he laughs.

"Sure there is," He tells me with a smile. "I want to learn more about you." He tells me with a smile and without realizing it I'd leaned in and so had he our faces were now inches apart and our lips touch. The kiss doesn't last long, but it was sweet and soft like a snowflake. I definitely wasn't a good judge of kisses, but it felt perfect.

Pulling away I leaned back and smiled at him then looked at the ground. "We should head back..." I say trailing off. Simon smiles and nods "Yeah Derek will be ready to kill you at this point their all probably worried he said letting hand brush against mine.

I stand up and look at the fountain I guess I can draw it another time. Slowly Simon and I began to make our way back to the motel.

* * *

**Ok guys that's chapter 4 I hope you like it and I'm sorry for a bad kissing, it's not my strongest strength but hopefully you enjoyed the scene anyway. Don't forget to review Bye :)  
**

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Nikki Writes A Lot: Maybe...**

**GigglingFangirl: Thanks I'm glad you think it's good.  
**

SimplyRosey: Buy the series now. LOL


End file.
